Territory
=The Five Clans and General Surrounding Areas= Credits to the map goes to Erin Hunter. The Clans ThunderClan The lake territory that ThunderClan resides in is know by the Twolegs as Hare Hill Woods. The nearby landmarks include Hareview Campsite, Abandoned Workman's House, Quarry Road, and the Quarry. *The camp is well-protected by the side of a cliff wall with a thorn barrier surrounding it. *The Greenleaf Twolegplace, formerly owned by ShadowClan, is currently owned by ThunderClan and this is where ThunderClan gets one of its supplies of herbs. *An abandoned Twoleg nest is the next place that the Clan uses to supply its herbs as well as prey. *The Sky Oak, an ancient tree that resides in the Clan's territory, is where the Clan gets its plentiful prey of birds, rabbits, and squirrels. It is also where the Clan brings their apprentices to practice tree climbing. *The clearing is where the mentors take their apprentices to train, outside of the Sky Oak. *The Clan has the north-eastern portion of the lake. The camp is positioned at the bottom of the cliff with smooth walls that indicate the Twolegs cut it out a while ago. The cliff, itself, keeps out wind while the camp is protected by a thorn barrier that every cat has to pass to leave or get in through. A ledge juts out from the cliff, this is initially the ledge that the leaders give announcements from. The leader's den is a cave near the top, the apprentices den is also a cave in the rocks. The warriors den is under a giant thornbush that protects a newly dug out pit that is protected by the cliff from harsh weather. The nursery is heavily protected under a big bramble thicket reinforced with thick roots that are woven together. The medicine cats den is a cave that is hidden by bramble tendrils, and the elders den is built into the boughs of a beech tree reinforced with honeysuckle. ShadowClan ShadowClan's forest territory is located in the further most northern region of the pine forest known by the Twolegs as the Sadler Woods, the camp itself being about two miles off of Hareview Campsite. *The camp is closer to the Twolegs than the old territory in the forest and is well hidden and difficult for attacking enemies. *The Twoleg nest homes two aggressive kittypets, Jacques and Susan: both are known to attack any small groups of Clan cats. *The Twoleg path is frequented by Twolegs who tramp through the area in the spring. *The Greenleaf Twolegplace, formerly owned by ShadowClan, is another place the Twolegs inhabit however it belongs to ThunderClan currently. The camp is hidden in a hollow surrounded by prickly and fierce brambles nearest to the Twolegs than their old camp in the forest. The camp homes a pool that is nearby, making it easy to fetch water instead of going all the way to the lake, the camp itself is in a tangle of brambles and old pine trees that fell over during the leadership of Tigerstar. The entrance of the camp is through the thorn tunnel and brambles. At the camp entrance stands a large boulder that you have to pass to get to the center of the camp. There is a clear view of the dens from here, of which are all covered by brambles. The nursery is first, followed by the apprentices and warriors as well as the leader and elder dens. The medicine cats den is inna far corner beyond the leader's den, all den floors are covered in compact dirt and pine needles with assorted nests. Above the leader's den is a thick hazel branch which they use to address the Clan. SkyClan : WindClan : RiverClan : Category:Important Pages